


You and I, Tonight

by HandwithQuill



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another un-beta-ed  fluffy-angsty whoufflé  one shot I typed up. No real spoilers, but set after Crimson Horror. Title is the title of a song by Faber Drive. Doesn't really have anything to do with the fic, just was what was playing when I finished it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I, Tonight

They burst into the TARDIS, the door slamming on it's own behind them. Clara was the first one in and braced herself on the console as the Doctor ran past her and started flicking switches. While he did that she looked down to examine the large gash on her arm. The natives on this planet disagreed when the Doctor interrupted their ceremony and their ceremonially daggers were _very_ sharp. 

She hissed when she prodded it. It had stopped bleeding, but it looked deep. She knew she shouldn't but she was about to poke it again, when her hand was taken by his. With a slight tug, he led her up the stairs and down one of the many hallways. They walked for a bit until he guided her into the medical bay. He patted a table before walking over to a wall of cabinets. 

She hopped up on the table and waited until he came back over with a few bottles of ointments, a roll of gauze and a device she thought was a scanner. He gently took her arm and ran the device over it. It whirred a little, then it beeped. He let out a relived sigh as he looked at the readings. He put down the scanner and picked up one of the bottles. 

“This will sting.” He told her looking out of the top of his eyes. She nodded and tensed her arm in expectation. He opened the bottle and scooped out some of the pasty blue contents. He was as gentle as possible, but she bit her lip as it did start to sting. The gash was covered in a thick coating of the blue stuff before being wrapped it in a layer of gauze.

He still held on to her arm after he was done. His head was bowed and he was staring at the gauze. 

“Doctor?” He didn’t answer, but swallowed once. “Doctor? What's wrong?” He shook his head. Slowly she raised her other hand and cupped his cheek. He turned his head into her hand and after a few seconds, with deliberation, opened his eyes.

It was all there. 

_HE_ was there.

Everything he was thinking, feeling. All his 1100+ years. Every happiness, every victory, every good day. But also every bad day. Every time he failed to save someone. And deep inside the green was the loneliness. And the loss, the little tears in his hearts every time someone left him. But what had her eyes widening and her heart beating a little faster was the fear of more loss. Of losing her. 

“I'm here. This was nothing.” She lifted her arm a little, but he shook his head. She pressed her hand a litter harder against his face. “I'm here! Don't go borrowing trouble.”

He shook his head again and met her eyes again. She knew there was something else he wanted to tell her, it was there in his eyes. She could see it, peeking out from behind the fear, but she couldn't read it.

She shook her own head. That was when he took a step closer to her, causing her to swallow when she noticed how they were positioned. She, on the table with her hand on his face, him standing in front on her, between her knees, his hands now resting on her hips. 

Her eyes widened even more and her jaw dropped as she got it. A shy, tentative smile was twitching at the corner of his lips. His eyes darted away and his fingers tapped at her hips. A laugh escaped her throat as she brought her legs up to lock her ankles behind him. The hand on his face tugged and tilted so that their lips could meet. He paused a hair's breath away. 

“Are you sure?” he breathed against her lips

“Shut up and kiss me, Chin-boy.” 

“You're the boss.”


End file.
